


Watching and Waiting

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [13]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry waits to see Lee come back<br/>prompt: yellow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Waiting

Harry watched the yellow wet suits swim past the observation windows. He was always nervous when divers went out but his anxiety level doubled when Lee was along. Too many times a simple dive turned into more when Lee was attacked by 'something', be it a giant squid, or mutated plant creature. 

He knew he should be impartial and worry about the entire diving party being in danger. But it was hard not to worry about Lee. So he waited, listened to the tracking reports, and watched for yellow suits to pass by the herculite windows signaling their, Lee's, return.


End file.
